eviction_noticefandomcom-20200214-history
Stratosfear
Stratosfear is a House Leader competition in Eviction Notice where players are placed in an arena of clouds. Once the game starts, clouds will start changing their state. These states each apply different negative effects to the players standing on the clouds that can potentially make players lose in different ways. The objective of the competition is to stay on the clouds as long as possible and outlast the other players. The last player standing will win the competition and be granted the House Leader title. Information Game Description When the competition starts, the text in the game will say as follows. "This competition is called 'Stratosfear'. Stay above the clouds for as long as you can. Clouds can disappear and become hazardous. If you fall off or lose all health, you'll be out. Last one standing will win. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Gameplay When the competition starts, the clouds will initially turn gray, and then become a different random state. Each state has a different negative effect applied to the player standing on the cloud. Some effects don't do much harm, but others can be quite lethal. The 4 stages of the clouds are white, acid, ice, and thunder. However, white clouds can disappear when transforming into a different stage. White White is the default stage for any of the clouds. White has no effects that can be applied to the player standing on the cloud, and the clouds for the stage are the safest clouds to stand on. However, white clouds can transform into a different stage by going gray for a small amount of time, signalling the cloud transforming into a different stage. Ice Ice is one of the different stages that clouds can transform into after staying as white clouds. When a player stands on an ice cloud, they will be slowed down and will not be able to jump until the effect wears off. This can be dangerous if the cloud quickly transforms into a different stage while the player still has the ice effect. Later on in the competition, ice clouds could be considered the safest clouds in the game due to the inability to damage players, and the short amount of time that the negative effect remains. The cloud will take a while to return to the normal white stage. Acid Acid is one of the different stages that clouds can transform into after staying as white clouds. When a player stands on an acid cloud, they will take a small amount of damage every few seconds, which can be lethal if the player is on low health, or if they can't move/jump over to a different cloud. The cloud will eventually return to the normal white stage after a while. Thunder Thunder is one of the different stages that clouds can transform into after staying as white clouds. When a player stands on a thunder cloud, they will take massive amounts of damage very quickly. Thunder clouds are one of, if not, the most lethal clouds in the game, as players who stand on one for just 2 seconds could quickly mean said player's doom. After a while of staying as a thunder cloud, the cloud will transform back into a white cloud. Disappear While not technically considered a stage, as it does not apply an effect on the player other than instant death, disappearing clouds are one of the options available for white clouds to transform into. When a white cloud transforms and disappears, it will leave an opening onto the ground, which will instantly kill the player and cause them to lose the competition. While it is very lethal, it's usually easier to avoid compared to other cloud stages. The last player to remain surviving on the clouds will win the competition and be granted the House Leader for the rest of the in-game day.Category:Competitions Category:Leader